Beg
by oh so fawksey
Summary: Fred and Hermione are left to their own devices in an empty house. I'll leave the rest to the imagination. This fic is rated M for a reason: Lots of smut, not a lot of plot. Nc-17. Please read responsibly and stay aware of the ratings. Enjoy :)


Disclaimer: I own and gain nothing from writing this. For mature audiences only.

"Hey Fred?"

"Mmmmm?" He asked, absorbed in his paper.

"Whatcha reading?"

He glanced up and raised an eyebrow, before winking cheekily.

"You wouldn't wanna read this stuff 'Mione," he replied, before turning back to the papers before him.

She huffs in her chair, a playful pout contorting her face.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" She cries indignantly.

"Well, sugar, it's just not fitting for the likes of you." She forced any hint of a smile from her face so as not to betray what his casual use of "sugar" had done to her insides. After she got past that, she was able to feel as reproachful as possible towards the ginger, and she let it show.

"What in Merlin's beard is _that_ supposed to mean? _The likes of me?_ "

Sensing her dangerous tone, he backed down. However small a retreat it was, she was willing to take it.

"I mean a dainty lady as pure and respectable as yourself, naturally." He sniffed, tilting back his head and looking much like a rooster.

"Well, try me. Why don't you read it to me?" She purred in a low and sultry voice. Fred's eyes widened, caught off guard, but only for a second. Without hesitation, he read boldly and clearly from the paper.

" _As she slid her burning hands lower and lower, his body tensed up, waiting in anticipation for her to reach her destination. He was not to be given the luxury it appeared, as she stopped, her hands tracing the V of his hips. Opening his eyes, he strained to lift his head up, confusion written all over his face. 'Why'd you stop?" He cried, his voice thick with arousal, lips stumbling from being so swollen. 'I want you to beg.' She whispered, eyes glinting in the dim light."_ Here Fred paused to look up.

"Is that what you like Fred? Begging?" Hermione called from the armchair. Her legs were draped over the edge, folding and pointing in a way Fred suddenly found quite pleasing to the eye. She was wearing a pleated mini skirt that was surely riding up enough for a peek at her panties if the armrest had not been there. He took a big swallow before smoothing out his voice into a low, suave whisper.

"I've never been the one to beg." This accompanied with his mischievous grin made Hermione bolder in a way she had never been towards Fred.

"We'll see if we can't just fix that." She offered, slowly spreading her legs along the armchair. All he had to do was stand up and he'd have a clear view. He was so distracted by this thought that he forgot to answer her, and was in no position to formulate a witty response should he have remembered. What finally roused him from his dark and dirty thoughts was a small chuckle from Hermione as she watched his eyes space out on the arm of the chair. Shaking his head to clear the fog, he looked up at her, cheeks lightly pink with a sudden bashfulness.

"Um, I was just- I uh…." He stammered to no avail. A tinkling giggle rang out across the otherwise empty room, in an otherwise empty house… This couldn't have worked out any better.

"C'mere Fred." She teased with a beckoning finger. He stood a little too eagerly. Pausing for a reality check, a million thoughts raced through his mind. " _Hermione…? You're a Weasley Twin for Merlin's sake. Shape it up mate!_ You're _the experienced one,_ you're _the one in control. Panties… GET your head in place here. And_ do not _drool."_ He could nearly see over the lip of the arm, he was _so_ close… to many things. He watched as she smirked, spreading her legs even more.

"Not scared, are you Fred?" She whispered. He didn't answer, just walked over to her, catching her thigh with his palm as he leaned down, kissing her with a force and hunger he hadn't known he'd had. As the two snogged, he caressed her thigh, then her inner thigh, then higher and higher. By the time he reached her panties, the cloth was damp. Smiling into the kiss, he broke it off, directing his lips this time to her neck, nuzzling, licking and suckling. He slowly rubbed the dampened spot on her panties, enjoying the feel of the lace moving under his fingertips. In one swift motion, catching Hermione completely by surprise, he scooped her up, transporting them both to the nearby couch. Laying her down, he kissed lower leaving a trail of goosebumps down her skin. When he hit her blouse, he made up his mind. There was no going back. The two of them fumbled with the tiny buttons, each inch of skin revealed was given its proper attention by Fred's mouth.

He slipped a finger around her now thoroughly sodden undergarment and found her clit. Gently rubbing the small nub, he used the arching of her back to reach around and unclip her bra, her moans into his neck to cheering him on. Her hands slipped and slid around his shoulders and stomach. She tugged at his shirt as he took a dusky pink nub into his mouth. Hastily removing the fabric, he went back to the rosy pearl, sucking, swirling and nipping. His other hand worked her clit as he switched sides.

Hermione quickly pulled him up to her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. She was winning too, until he slid in a digit. She stopped long enough to bury her moan in his neck, winning him the scrimmage. As he worked his finger steadily in and out of her heated core, she bit and sucked his neck, leaving marks. Adding another, he stretched and scissored them inside her. She writhed beneath him, the little breathy sounds she was making driving him wild. As he pumped his fingers faster and faster, she bit down harder, the pain morphing into ecstasy as he felt his trousers growing rather tight.

When neither of them could hold it any longer, he dropped his pants and positioned himself at her entrance, stopping to appreciate the image before him. Her hair was wild and tangled, splayed out like a halo on the cushion behind her. Her leg was draped off the side of the couch while the other was pushing against the backing, knee bent and by his face. Her ample breasts with their erect nipples, all perky on an expanse of creamy skin were highlighted by the ambient light of the room. Her stomach curved down to a healthy and well kempt bush, his cock throbbing beneath it.

He rubbed his tip at her entrance, relishing in the hitch of her breathing. He slowly pushed in, forcing restraint upon himself. After all, there was a challenge at hand. He stopped at the tip, holding perfectly still. Her walls heaved around him and he basked in the feeling. Power, control and elation washing over his senses in perfect waves of pleasure.

She opened her eyes, confusion and pleasure clouding the perfect brown orbs that had first caught his eyes all those years ago. Those were sharp eyes, brave eyes. He stared at them, never blinking, never wavering as he pushed in, excruciatingly slowly. Centimeter by centimeter. Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Nothing could beat the feeling of being filled by a member such as Fred's, but why did he have to go so _slowly_.

"Fr-Fred?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, love?" He asked with a troublesome glint in his eye and a cheekily cocked neck.

"P-F-HOLY mother of a gnome!" She cried as he bottomed out inside her.

"What's that love?" He asked in faux innocence, once he regained his composure.

"P-please." She needed release. He grinned and began the slow exit, drawing out centimeter by centimeter despite Hermione's protests. She needed to be filled.

"I didn't quite catch that 'Mione." He says, all too cheerful for her state of distress.

"Oh Merlin, just MOVE!" She cried, slapping his arm. He tsked her, taking on a reprimanding tone.

"That's no way to ask for what you want. Now what's the magic word?" He teased.

"Incendio?" She tried, her wand flared a bit from where it sat across the room, but it did nothing to make Fred move.

"Wrong one." He chuckled. She curses under her breath as he gives another tug.

"Please! Oh _Merlin_ please Fred!" She cried. He smiled. The game was up.

"Beg 'Mione." He got out through clenched teeth. It was killing him too to hold so still.

"I'm begging you Fred, move your _arse_."

"As you wish," he replied, happily obeying. With a few powerful thrusts he was back at his full length, pushing deep and moving fast. His hips were a blur and she dug her nails into his back.

The moans, grunts and slapping sound of slick skin on skin filled the empty house. As the two of them approached their climax, the keys turned in the door.

With a loud grunt, Fred felt his blood race as her walls clamped down around him, when the door flew open revealing the horrified faces of Molly and George Weasley. The two whipped around to face the new arrivals. They froze, the last of their moans bouncing off of the walls. The looks of sheer terror on Fred and Hermione's faces were unprecedented on two people currently climaxing. It certainly did not help that their cum was dripping onto the couch as the four persons sat frozen in the now dead silent house.

Breaking the silence in a way only Fred Weasley could, he meekly pointed out to Hermione, "Who was the one begging?"


End file.
